This invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting round diamonds in high quality jewelry in which the setting is "invisible".
Prior art settings for round diamonds have generally included a "box-setting" identified in U.S. Pat. No. 795,109 dated Jul. 18, 1905 to George W. Dover. That box-setting is illustrative of the conventional setting techniques in which the metal holding the round diamond is visible which interferes with the overall diamond presentation of the set jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,240, entitled Process for Cutting a Diamond to Provide an Invisible Mounting, describes a process for cutting a diamond to provide cuts below the girdle. The diamonds illustrated in that patent are square, and although there are cuts provided below the girdle for purposes of providing an invisible mounting, there is no showing or suggestion of an apparatus and method for cutting and setting of round diamond as with the barrel in accordance with the principles and teachings of the present application.
An object of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus for "invisibly" setting round diamonds so as to enhance the overall visual and aesthetic appeal of the jewelry setting.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus which is easy to practice, which minimizes damage to the stones and which presents improved visual aesthetic effects for the set jewelry.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus in which the set diamond is securely held and cannot accidentally be dislodged to fall out from the setting.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.